BIOINFORMATICS: DEVELOPMENT OF COMPUTATIONAL METHODS FOR ROBUST FUNCTIONAL ANALYSIS Project Leader: O. Troyanskaya, (CompSci/LSI) Our Center provides a highly collaborative environment and necessary computing and experimental Infrastructure for the development and global dissemination of bioinformatics methods that help us to answer diverse systems-level questions ranging from genome-scale evolutionary dynamics to functional annotation to pathway modeling. These methods range from addressing nucleotide variation in the genome, to its functional characterization, to inferring regulatory networks. Subproject 1: Global identification of genome sequence variation (Kruglyak and Botstein) Progress Report: Three years ago, the Botsteln and Kruglyak laboratories developed SNPScanner, a method for comprehensively assessing nudeotide-variation on a global scale. The basis of this approach was to compare hybridization data from two yeast strains with diverged genomes: the